


Happy Ever After

by Serahne



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Mostly Post-Canon, Some are pre-relationship, some established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serahne/pseuds/Serahne
Summary: Collection of Kuzupeko prompts from my tumblr.





	1. Past and Future

**Author's Note:**

> Post & Pre-canon - The worst feeling and not being able to help her.

_Fuyuhiko is eight and tied up on the backseat of a car that he had just been thrown in. He tried to resist, of course. He kicked and punched and bit one of the kidnapper’s hand, and was finally knocked down. Peko was smarter : she obediently followed the two guys’ orders, and even if he knows it’s ridiculous, he is angry at her for not backing him up._

_When he wakes up, only a few minutes later, Peko is next to him, whispering that all is going to be fine, that he can just let her do her thing that she is going to take care of everything. He keeps his mouth shut, but he can’t help the tears from rolling on his cheeks. He knows Peko thinks these are tears of fear, but he is crying of rage, of frustration, because he can’t do anything on his own, and weren’t his parents right to ask Peko to always be by his side ?_

Fuyuhiko is nineteen, and he wants to scream at Hinata to be quicker. Peko’s vitals have started to display some changes these last few days, and the hope and anticipation is destroying him from the inside.

“Are you okay ?” Hajime says. “I’m going to start waking her up, you can’t do anything for now.”

Fuyuhiko nods, but he tightens his fists so much that his nails pierce the skin on the palm of his hands. It’s pointless to be angry at Hajime - they are friends, Hajime has been doing his best with everyone who has woken up so far, it’s going to be fine - but what wouldn’t he give to be the one waking Peko up.

_Eight-years old Fuyuhiko tries to not stare too much at Peko, while she is slowly freeing herself, the cord her wrists are bound with being slowly cut off by the back-and-forth against the little knife she hid in her underwear and that she managed to wriggle out easily._

_Fuyuhiko had a little knife himself, in his pants, but even if he bends his hands until the pain almost makes him black out, it’s useless and he doesn’t reach it. Noticing his efforts, Peko smiles to him, reassuring._

_“It’s alright, Young Master. Don’t do anything that could put your life in danger.”_

_Fuyuhiko wants to slap this smile off her face, but it’s only because his hands are bound and that he is so helpless. Give him the power to do something, and he would save and protect Peko, for once, and stop being so useless._

“It’s going well” Hajime tells him. “Now come the critical part.”

Fuyuhiko nods shakily, and now that the pod is open, he can hold Peko’s hand. She looks pale and sick, but that’s miles better than bloody and dead, so Fuyuhiko doesn’t mind. Hajime looks at the gesture for a second, then decides it’s not a risk for Peko’s life, so he lets him do it. Hajime turns off the respirator.

Suddenly, the machines become crazy. The ‘beep-beep-beep’ are loud and endless, and Fuyuhiko’s hand tightens around Peko’s.

Please, he thinks, he pray, he begs, please let her make it. Let her come back.

_Peko stabs the two guys so quickly that it doesn’t seem real. Then she helps Fuyuhiko, who jumps out of the car and vomits all the food inside him, and even more : soon, it’s just his stomach, and the painful contractions that make him want to die._

_“Look at me - Just breathe” Peko says, crouching beside him. Her voice is less cold than usual, one of her hand almost touches his shoulder but he flinches - her hand is covered in blood._

_Peko blinks, and for one second, Fuyuhiko thinks that he sees something pained in her eyes, but then it’s gone._

When Peko opens her eyes, she immediately starts thrashing around. She kicks Hajime in his stomach and tries to get up, to run away.

“Peko !” He screams and sobs at the same time - he cries and he doesn’t even care. “Calm down !”

She freezes, her eyes just as panicked as before, but her entire being identifying Fuyuhiko’s voice. Her lips open in a silent scream, and then the machine is back at it again with the awful beeping. Fuyuhiko doesn’t wait for Hajime’s permission and collects Peko in his arms, feeling her, touching her skin, her hair.

It’s like coming home.

“Look at me” He whispers, his chin on top of his head. “Just breath.”

She does, and the machines progressively calm down.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Memories don't have to be always bad ones.

Nights on the island were lonely ones. It wasn’t something that had bothered Fuyuhiko too much in the simulation. Even after… the second trial. The days were exhausting enough that he just blacked out in his bed and woke up a few hours later wondering by which miracle he was still alive. No time for anxiety when you were in a deadly roller coaster.

But now that they were back in the real world, it was a different matter. Especially since Peko woke up.

Fuyuhiko turned back in his bed, unable to find a comfortable position. He was too hot, too cold, the mattress was too soft or too hard, and really, the truth is that he was worried because he was an idiot an Mikan had told him a few hours later than Peko wasn’t hungry and hadn’t touched her dinner. And because of that, anytime he managed to fall asleep, his brain would play her execution in loop, shocking him awake, tears in his eyes, scream on his lips.

Exasperated, he threw back his blanket and get out of bed, his body already leading him where his mind had yet to decide to go. He didn’t take the time to dress up and ran out of his cabin, cursing under his breath when his bare feet met the coldness of the wooden floor outside. Without losing a second, he went to Peko’s cabin.

“Young master ?”

Dressed in her training clothes, the clothes that always softened her figure and made her seem less formal, her head gathered in a single braid, it didn’t seem like Fuyuhiko had interrupted her sleep. As far as he could remember, Peko was always the last one asleep and the first one awake.

“Peko” he said with a small nod. “Am I bothering you ?”

He knew the answer before asking, of course, but he was slowly learning to not take for granted whatever he had been given. To always let her know that the choice was there, but to never force her hand either. That was the same thing with the ‘Young Master’ thing. He refused to get angry at her for using a title that had been spoon-fed to her.

“Of course not” She replied, her eyes sharper suddenly. “I’m always available if you need me. Is there something I can do to help you ?”

“Not really. I just” He sighed, and ran his hands through his hair in a nervous gesture. “I just wanted to check on you, see how you’re doing. I had a nightmare about you - well, a _memory_ , really - and I wanted to make sure you’re okay. We don’t… talk that much.”

He wasn’t angry or sad about it : he actually kept his distance to give a chance to Peko to start making friends and build normal relationships, and get a real chance at happiness. She deserved it.

Confusion spread all over Peko’s face.

“I’m… fine. I’m sorry to keep you awake this way, but I’m not sure how useful I can be against nightmares.” Then she tilted her head on the side, thoughtful. Hesitantly, she started talking again. “Although…”

“Although ?” prompted Fuyuhiko.

There was a somehow nostalgic light in Peko’s eyes.

“It was a long time ago, of course, but whenever Young Mistress had trouble sleeping, she did some stretching with me. This helped her to evacuate her recklessness.”

“You did ?”

Fuyuhiko smiled at the mental picture. Peko and her little sister, training together. One calm and composed, and the other a true chatterbox who would complain every two seconds but would still do her best. He regretted that he had never seen them like that.

“We did” Peko said. “I don’t know if that could help you, but if you want, you can come in and we can train together. I won’t force too much, of course.”

Fuyuhiko nodded and they both stepped into the swordwoman’s cabin.

“I won’t accept anything less than what my sister was submitted to” he warned, half-joking, half-serious. “This is a matter of pride at that point.”

Peko was turning her back to him, so he couldn’t see her face, but he hoped she was smiling.


	3. Crying for myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon, when Kuzuryuu and Pekoyama are still children. "It's okay to cry".

It punched Fuyuhiko in the face when he came back from school, Peko on his trail. At the moment where he passed through the entrance door, he could feel that something was off. Natsumi was quiet, wrapped in her favorite blanket, the one she used whenever she was sick, and their mother offered him a sympathetic look and a pat on the cheek.

“I have something to tell you” she said, barely sparing a glance in Peko’s direction. “Let’s go sit together in the living-room, shall we ?”

*

Two hours later, he was locked inside his room, his face hidden in a pillow that was becoming wetter and wetter each passing second. He felt like all the happiness in the world had suddenly disappeared. This morning, he still remembered sneaking a dog treat to Al and… tonight…

_I’m sorry, Al was really hurt, there was no other solution. He was suffering a lot, we had to do it. Yes, we buried him in the garden if you want to…  
_

He heard a knock on the door, but whoever it was, he didn’t want to talk to them. He didn’t want to seem like a crybaby in front of anyone. Yet, the knocking kept going on, and after wiping off his tears as much as possible, he stumbled to the door.

“What ?” His voice cracked when he opened the door to see Peko.

Her face didn’t reflect any emotion and Fuyuhiko immediately regretted to let her see him in this state. Natsumi would have been a better visitor, and he didn’t want his sister here, etheir. Peko’s eyes widened a little when she heard how harsh he sounded.

“I’m sorry for bothering, Young Master.” She bowed slightly. “I was… worried. I’m glad to see that you have been crying, your mother, too, was worried about it.”

A spark of humiliation shot through him.

“I wasn’t crying” He snapped back. “I was reading.”

He wasn’t very convincing, with his red eyes and runny nose, but he knew that Peko wouldn’t be bold enough to call him out. Indeed, she barely blinked.

“I shouldn’t have assumed.” She said. “The young mistress is crying a lot, but I should have known it wouldn’t be your case. Your mother told me to tell you that it’s alright to cry. You cared about this dog, after all.”

Fuyuhiko’s humiliation turned into a angry feeling as soon as he looked at Peko’s passive expression. She had lived with Al. For years ! And yet she seemed as affected by his death that if they had just been told that the next day’s weather wouldn’t be great.

“What about you ?” He said, accusatory. “Did you cry, Peko ? Not today, but like.. in general ? I’ve never see you cry and we are together all the time.”

Peko’s eyelashes fluttered in confusion.

“Only one thing matters in my life : your protection. As long as I fulfill my objective, I don’t have a reason to cry, do I ?”

“So what if I died ? Would you be sad ? Would you cry, then ?” He insisted.

His bodyguard was suddenly uncomfortable, and he almost saw the glimpse of something in her eyes, before she shut down any weakness. She always did that, lately, Fuyuhiko thought. A few years ago, they have been friends, in a way. Now, they were both eight, and it was always harder to pierce through Peko’s armor.

He wasn’t sure how long he could keep trying. But seeing her taken by surprise like that was still a nice victory.

“I beg you to believe me” She finally said. “When I say that I will never let you be harmed in any way.” She kneeled in front of him, in a submissive gesture. “I’ll be strong enough and never cry, this way you’ll be free to do so. Does that sound acceptable ?”

Did it ? Fuyuhiko thought, upset. If Peko could control his emotions, then so could he !

“I don’t need to cry, who do you think I am ?” He lashed out. “Who cares about a stupid dog ! You don’t need to take anything from me, I’m strong enough of my own, alright ? Now go away !”

He wished she would fight him and try to argue, at least, but after a few seconds, she stood up with a patient smile and walked away.


	4. Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon. Kuzuryuu is acting in a strange way.

“I like your uh… glasses” Fuyuhiko said to her on monday, when they met by chance in the hotel’s lobby.

He was looking at her with such intensity that she was tempted to take them off to see if something was wrong with them. That was nothing but a fleeting thought, however : if there was anything wrong with them, her Young Ma- Fuyuhiko would have told her.

“Yes” she replied graciously. “I’m glad that my eyesight is the same now than when I was at Hope’s Peak. Though, I promise you that it wouldn’t have altered my skills anyway. I’ve been trained to fight in the middle of darkness, as you know.”

Fuyuhiko opened his mouth, then promptly shut it. They both went to the restaurant in silence. Peko felt like she was missing something.

*

“I heard that you helped Sonia and Mahiru when they cleaned the pool ?” Fuyuhiko talked to her a few days later.

It was the middle of the afternoon, and Peko was training as always, cursing the way her body didn’t move as well as it should have. She turned toward Fuyuhiko, curious : he never came to see her when she was training.

“I did. Is there a problem ?” She asked.

“No !” Fuyuhiko replied quickly. “I think it’s great. You are opening up to others, and you are kind and helpful - not that you weren’t kind or helpful before - I mean, Mahiru told me that you were very efficient so I wanted to congratulate you, you know.”

Peko frowned. Her- Fuyuhiko was not making a lot of sense, but she was surprised that he had been talking so casually to Mahiru - she was certainly unable to do so, eaten by an inescapable guilt no matter how much the red-haired girl proved that she wanted to put the past behind her. Peko still wasn’t able to do so, because a little voice inside her whispered to her that she wasn’t sure that she wouldn’t crush the girl’s skull with a bat all over again if that was what was expected of her.

“I see” she replied tentatively. “I’ll try to do my best in the future too. I want everyone to be able to move on from what we’ve been through. We deserve it, don’t we ?”

“Yes !” Fuyuhiko said with a relieved smile. “We do. And I think you’re doing very well.”

Peko was a little taken aback by the words, but managed to turned away from the other soon enough to not let him see her flustered face. Fuyuhiko was learning to move on - she had no intention to hold him back in any way.

And yet… it was still… nice to hear.

*

“Hey, Peko” Fuyuhiko called for her in a quiet voice, when they were both reading, sitting in a almost-empty restaurant.

“Hm ?” She said, raising her eyes from the book she was holding.

She was surprised to find out that Fuyuhiko was a lot closer than she had anticipated, leaning toward her even though he was sitting on the other side of the table. Before she could do anything, he reached for his face, and she closed her eyes as tightly as possible, shaking a little when the other’s fingers brushed against her cheek.

“Sorry” Fuyuhiko mumbled, embarrassed, after moving away. “You had some dirt on your cheek, I thought I could take it off.”

Peko didn’t know what to say, but when she opened her mouth to say something - anything, really - to answer Fuyuhiko’s burning stare, she was interrupted by someone else’s voice.

“I can’t believe you said _I_ can’t flirt ! Talk about the pot calling the kettle black !” Souda’s voice boomed through the room.

Fuyuhiko’s face started to burn and he suddenly started to cough, strangling on nothing, it seemed. In less than a second, Peko was at his side.

“Are you all right ?” She asked him urgently.

He grimaced.

“I’m great.” 

Souda slid closer to them, and Fuyuhiko glared at him.

“Can you not ?” He hissed.

“Oh come on, everyone noticed !” Souda said. “I’m sure Peko did, too, and she is just too polite to comment on your flirting, right Peko ?”

Comment on… ? For some reason while she understood each of Souda’s words independently, they didn’t add up to form a coherent sentence in her brain.

“You’re flirting with me ?” She wondered out loud.

“He is totally flirting with you” Souda nodded. “Very badly, but he is.”

“Urgh ! Shut up ! Yes ! Fine ! I’m flirting with you !” He yelled suddenly. Then, he deflated like a balloon when he turned toward Peko. “That wasn’t how I wanted to tell it. Please tell me you didn’t notice and that I didn’t make a fool of myself all this time.”

He sounded tough, but Peko was used to see the fragility behind the words, and she couldn’t help the shy smile to flower on her lips, glad to tell Fuyuhiko the truth.

“I didn’t notice, but I wish I did, I would have been less worried about you”

Fuyuhiko let out a relieved breath and smiled back at her.

“For record, even if it was flirting, I didn’t lie. I really like your glasses, and I really think you are an amazing person and that you are able to help people more than I ever could and…”

“… and she really had dirt on her cheek earlier ?” Souda laughed. “Yeah, right !”

When Fuyuhiko, cheeks red and angry eyes, decided that it was the last straw and ran after Souda - who had wisely decided to disappear after his words -, Peko didn’t even try to hold him back. If Fuyuhiko was a fool, then she was just as much.


	5. Christmas Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-canon - A cliché Christmas story for all you cliché Christmas story needs.

“Ooooh, Peko is under the mistletoe ! Who is going to get a kiss from her !” Ibuki cooed enthusiastically, waving the mistletoe over her head. “Don’t look at me like that Peko-chan, everyone needs love and kisses on Christmas.”

Peko frowned, and tried to slap off Ibuki’s hand from her personal bubble, but the musician was swift enough to avoid her attempts. She had been playing this little game since the beginning of the party, of course, and most people around them threw a sympathetic look to the swordswoman.

“Let her fucking alone” Fuyuhiko spat, coming behind Ibuki to try and take the damned plant out of his hands. “Don’t you have something else to do that doesn’t include sexually harassing people ?”

Ibuki seemed indignant : “What are you saying ! If you are jealous, then get under the -oh !”

With a grin, Fuyuhiko managed to catch her right wrist, and caused the mistletoe to stop dangling around Peko’s head. Ibuki screeched, but quickly realized that using force against the yakuza was pointless. Locating her next target, she let her left hand crawl along Fuyuhiko’s belly and started _tickling_ him.

“What th- !” He started twitching, and fighting against the hand. Then his eyes widened and he stared at something behind Ibuki. “Peko, no it’s al-”

“Let. Him. Go.” Peko’s cold-as-ice voice penetrated every inch of Ibuki’s body and she squealed when she felt the cold, hard blade of Peko’s katana against her neck. “You have two sec-”

“Okay ! I’m letting him go !” Ibuki screamed, pushing Fuyuhiko away from him. “I wasn’t _holding_ him on the first place, no need to be so dramatic ! You’re not playing around Peko, are you ?”

Ibuki was upset. Peko withdrew her sword, aware that everyone was staring at her.

“I apologize. It was uncalled for.”

“Don’t apologize, Peko !” Fuyuhiko said. “I just wish you had done that earlier ! I wouldn’t have had to intervene !” He looked at his fist, tightened around the mistletoe. “Tch, what am I going to do with it, now ?”

Peko quickly looked around the room.

“Maybe putting it back where it was ? I think Sonia had hanged this one over the entrance.”

They did so, Fuyuhiko going to the door, and Peko following him as always. He grumbled when he had to take a chair to be high enough to pin the mistletoe over the door, throwing glances at the room where everyone was to make sure no one could see him.

“There, done” He said, climbing down from the chair. Suddenly, he realized the strange position they were in standing under the mistletoe. “Ha… I guess if we were following the rules, I would have to give you a kiss.”

Peko looked up, and a soft smile lightened her feature.

“I suppose it’s true. I wouldn’t mind.”

“You wouldn’t ?” Fuyuhiko repeated, taken aback.

Peko looked at him and shook her head.

“I wouldn’t. It’s tradition, right ? Beside, I’ve already told you : you can do anything you want to me. I’m yours”

“Right.”

Fuyuhiko looked once again in the other’s room direction. If being surprised climbing on a chair was embarrassing, being surprised being tender with Peko when they already had to suffer through so many remarks from the others was way worse. Taking a deep breath, he fell down on his knees.

“Young master ?” Peko asked, panicked. “Are you alright ?”

“Yes I… can you give me your hand ?”

Hesitantly, Peko put her hand into his, and swiftly, light and quick as the wind, he grazed the back of her hand with his lips. He heard something like a hiccup coming from somewhere, and when he looked up, the way she was looking at him was worth any humiliating remark someone could throw at him if they saw him in this position.

“Merry Christmas, Peko.”


End file.
